


The Whole Colony

by xof1013



Series: Our World Series [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the S/V Sequel Challenge - Sue Walsh wanted more of the first two UK Qaf fics I'd written, so this is for her.  Hope it meets with your approval!!!</p><p>Sequel: Yes, the third of three  -  1) Our Word, 2) In Each Other's Arms, 3) The Whole Colony</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Colony

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to both Alexis and Danielle for betaing this for me. It was a mess finished at almost 1 AM...lol.

"The Whole Colony"  
by xof

May 4, 2004

 

"I am NOT!"

"Vince, you know you'll do it."

Glaring at Stuart from across the enclosed space of the Jeep's interior, Vince waited. He'd win this. He would.

Okay, maybe not.

It was that damn grin. Sexy, familiar, confident - and now so intimately knowing.

If he weren't such a fan, Vince would be cursing the five good Doctors all the way to Gallifrey. Dirty pool, all around - and it was Stuart's fault.

Who could ever turn down Stuart Alan Jones? Certainly not Vince Tyler under the full brunt of Stuart's declaration of love. Five names, five Timelords and Vince was Stuart's in a way he never held faith he would know. And Stuart was his in turn. He's set down the line in the sand; given Stuart the choice and they'd come through as more than they began.

But that still didn't mean he was gonna give in to the bastard now.

Well, not without a fight.

~ ~ ~

Stuart leaned in towards his man, grinning the way he knew would have Vince breathless and squirming. "She'll be gone for ages."

He knew Hazel was in small claims again, and that meant time was wasting.

With a burst of determination, Stuart stepped out of the Jeep and turned to look back at Vince as he shut the vehicle door. The expression on his face was heated, needful and more open than he'd allowed himself to be in the past. It said more than any words could.... And it was the death knell to any further dissension that Vince may have attempted.

The Irishman bit his bottom lip and hummed out a pleased sound as Vince released his safety belt. As his lover pulled open the door, Stuart turned and walked up to the entrance, disappearing inside with a turn of the key he'd held onto since he was a teen.

~ ~ ~

Bastard! He was such a bastard.

Not that Vince didn't find it endearing, mind - but still and all - Stuart was a bastard!

And Vince... He was a git. A prat. And a push over when it came to Stuart. All those years he'd been led around, by his friendship - his affection - his heart. And now...

Now it seemed like his heart and dick were equal conspirators against his better sense.

Course it was worth it. More than ever, it was... "The whole colony."

He whispered the words, smiling to himself as he cleared the last step up and walked down the hall to his old room. The room in Hazel's house where he'd lived, loved and held his passion for Stuart on his sleeve for all those years.

But it was also the cursed location for one of his darkest moments. Even now, the thought of what had happened there between Stuart and that chicken.... It hurt like a punch to the gut.

And was the cause of all Vince's hesitation, his reluctance to follow Stuart on this new adventure.

Well, that and the fact that they'd not told anyone yet that they had - that they were - that.... Shit, it was so new - so mindblowingly fantastic that Vince still had a hard time even thinking the words - let alone contemplating telling Hazel and the boys. He'd wanted to hold it close, to treasure it as his own before it was put up for display like a new treasure at show and tell.

So he'd kept to Stuart's side, the two of them locked inside the flat - shagging till they ached from having each other, exhausted but still wanting more. It had only been a few days. The days a blur of work, the nights a bounty of skin and touch and taste.

Vince's voice was still hoarse from all the yelling and moans. He'd screamed last night. Lost his head, left his body almost and flew free as he called for Stuart to anchor him back to the world that was them, tangled and wet - a panting mesh of bodies on wrecked silken sheets.

He could still feel him, feel Stuart from the inside and held the marks on the out that witnessed his belonging to the dark lord of his idolatry.

Every step, every move he made and his body called his awareness back to what Stuart had made him feel. It was an effort to not get lost in the memory, but as he turned the knob Vince found a new vision to worship.

~ ~ ~

Stuart watched Vince enter the room, but he didn't move from the position in which he'd rendered himself. It was a moment he wanted to revel in, the sight of Vince seeing him as he was.

He sat in the center of the room, naked and hard on a wooden chair. Waiting. Waiting with legs spread and eyes heavy in their focus - a window to his desire. Like an artist at work, he posed for his audience of one.

Stuart fought back a smile as Vince's jaw dropped; but only for a moment as the man quickly shook his head in awe. The words from Vince, "What are you like," had Stuart's smile escaping sooner than he planned.

You see, he'd meant this to be as close to an 'I'm Sorry' as Stuart could get. Even in his head, he couldn't manage to reach the stage of thinking he needed forgiveness. But he was more than able to think making amends could be mutually beneficial. And to have it happen here - at the scene of their first touch, first kiss; it was the best stage upon which Stuart could choose to reclaim their scattered ground.

Besides, this was their room - their refuge for all those years. He wanted to give Vince another memory to house in these four walls.

Lifting a hand, Stuart cocked his first two fingers and beckoned Vince to come closer.

~ ~ ~

There were moments when Vince thought his heart was too full for his chest to hold, his lungs to small to maintain his function to breathe. This was such a time.

And as he was want to do, he let words fly without thought. "What are you like?" Only to have Stuart remain silent as he raised an offering hand.

Vince managed to gulp past his awe and walked the short distance between until he stood as Stuart guided him, almost within the cradle of Stuart's legs - held captive to the emotion in his lover's Irish eyes.

~ ~ ~

Rising from the chair, Stuart stood against Vince - naked skin teased by Vince's clothed form. Hardly an inch between them, their only connection was Vince's hand in Stuart's own - and just by the look of Vince's desire, Stuart knew things were going to go faster than he had intended. His cock was pressing between them, wet and aching as the blood rushed through his body in time to his quickened pulse.

It wasn't a moment for foreplay, or subtlety. Stuart knew himself to have already been seduced for the rest of time when it came to Vince. An addiction known and valued more with each passing day.

Feeling an urgency he didn't have the desire to fight, Stuart turned them round until it was Vince sitting in the chair as he stood before him. He held Vince's gaze, never breaking it as he reached down and unfastened his lover's belt. The hunger he witnessed skirt over Vince's face; the heat of it caused him to practically jerk the zipper down as he freed the warmth and silk of Vince's hard-on - holding the length of it in his hand as they both gasped at the touch.

Leaning in, Stuart left a wicked lick across Vince's panting mouth as he stroked his lover's cock - pulling back only to make a show of ripping into the condom wrapper he'd palmed from his own clothes before Vince had entered the room. Moaning as he worked to sheath Vince's length, Stuart quickly straddled the man's lap - clutching at the high back of the chair with one hand as he reached down to guide Vince to him, inside him with a small grunting moan that had him half mad from the feel of being filled.

"Fuck, ahhh. Vince, yeah."

And then there was no ability to speak, no sense to form words as his lover grabbed him close and took Stuart's mouth in a kiss even as Stuart took Vince's body and cock with his circling hips.

~ ~ ~

Completely, completely fantastic - mental and mad.

Vince clutched at Stuart's wild thrashing body, desperate to hold on - to keep himself from losing his grip, on Stuart and reality. He was crazed and afire with sensation, with even the idea of the illicitness of their scene - the raunchiness of their fucking. It was all he could do to hold on as Stuart rode him and took Vince that much closer to intangible bliss.

Their kiss was cruel and biting, wet and raw - mingled with harsh gasps, shuddering groans and grunts of exertion as they fought to win a war that would see them both the victors.

Nothing mattered to Vince, not the feel of his clothing sticking to his skin - not the precarious perch of their creaking battlefield of a chair and not the immense void of forethought. All that mattered was more, was now, was....

"STUART!!!!!"

~ ~ ~

His name blasting forth from Vince, a holler of culmination and Stuart shuddered in his own pleasure. The evidence of his spent need a mess between them as Vince held him close to the point of pain and jerked as he came inside Stuart.

The two of them a frenzied battered puzzle of limbs and grasping hands.... caught mindless in the aftermath..... Unaware and uncaring of anything but how they felt together.

The minutes wound their way along and still they rested, locked together as their breathing eased and hearts slowed to somewhat normal beats.

Stuart moaned as Vince smoothed a hand down his back to cup his bottom. He inhaled their combined scent, the sex of them in the air, and sighed. His arms were wrapped around Vince's back, his hands threaded in the short length of Vince's hair. Pulling back, he lazily smiled at the sight of Vince - face slack and flushed, enjoying the fact that it was a look he'd put there.

Closing his eyes, Stuart rocked against Vince - enjoying the gasp his lover released at the sensation of them still joined, if only for a little while to come. Leaning in, Stuart murmured his own appreciation at the feel of it, of them like they were - as he kissed Vince softly. Getting lost again in the taste of the man he loved.

Lost that is until... As unbelievable as ever a moment could be - and as undeniably reminiscent of a former year, there sounded a knock on the door. A knock from the outside that preceded a loudly cleared voice... and the owner's next words.

"Vince, really. The neighbors'll be calling, asking all sorts after that row. Think you could mind a mother's ears, you would."

Stuart jerked his head round to stare at the closed door, turning back again when it remained thankfully closed despite Hazel being unexpectedly on the other side. And at such a time...

"Shit!"

Vince's eyes were practically falling out of his head, his mouth wide open - shock writ clear across his face.

And again the woman's voice sounded through the door. "Oh, and Stuart. I'll be expecting a few private words mind you. I'll just fix a cuppa, shall I?" Her laughter followed her down the stairs.

And in that moment, Stuart couldn't help himself. He started to laugh; to giggle in a way that would have mortified him had any former trick on Canal Street seen. He laughed and gasped until his eyes were wet, until his giggles drowned out Vince's repeated, "oh my god, oh my god - Stuart, shut your face."

It was a time Stuart wished he could have captured for all time. But as is the way of time, all things not being infinite - he captured Vince's rambling mouth instead.

Finis...


End file.
